Everywhere
by marauderwormtail89
Summary: A oneshot GWHP songfic! Harry never came back from his final battle with Voldemort. Even Ron and Hermione have no clue. Maybe he’s dead… But Ginny isn’t so convinced.


**Everywhere**

**Disclaimer: **All characters in this story are borrowed from None other than JK Rowling. Song lyrics are also borrowed.

**Summary**

:One Shot: Harry never came back from his final battle with Voldemort. Even Ron and Hermione have no clue. Maybe he's dead… But Ginny isn't so convinced.

* * *

_Turn it inside out so I can see  
the part of you that's drifting over me_

Ginny awoke gasping and covered with cold sweat. She saw him. He was alive. Well, in her dream anyway. It'd been nearly a year since Ron and Hermione came back from the fight with Voldemort. They were okay, except they had no idea what had happened to Harry. She was told he was dead but there was something inside her that told her otherwise. Sighing, she got back to sleep.

_And when I wake you're never there_

_But when I sleep you're…_

_You're everywhere_

_You're everywhere_

The sun was out now and Ginny was on her way to work. Like her father she was working in for the Ministry of Magic. She was an Auror. She didn't like taking transportation to work. She only lived five blocks away anyway. She always stopped for some coffee and a bagel. She made her usual stop but as soon as she came out of the coffee shop, she stopped dead in her tracks, dropping her coffee and bagel.

There, across the street, stood Harry. The same jet black hair, glasses and emerald green eyes. He didn't seem to see her though. He seemed to be waiting for something or someone. Before she could run over, a large truck got in her way blocking her view. As soon as it was gone, and so was he.

_Just tell me how I got this far_

_Just tell me why you're here and who you are_

_Cause every time I look_

_You're never there_

Ginny stood there for a moment, looking around, trying to spot him again. But he really was gone. Maybe it was just a figment of her imagination. After all, she did miss him an awful lot. Sighing and forgetting about the things she'd dropped she continued on her way to work.

_And every time I sleep _

_You're always there_

After a hard day's work, Ginny began to walk home. She still couldn't get Harry out of her head. Where was he? Was he alive? And did she really see him this morning? Exhausted from the questions that bounced around her head, she decided to skip dinner and go to sleep.

_Cause you're everywhere to me _

_And when I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know _

_That makes me believe _

He was there. She couldn't see him but she could feel him. She knew it was him. Harry Potter was in the same room as her. She sat up and opened her eyes. She didn't know whether to be terrified or glad that he was there, standing in her doorway, watching her.

"Harry," she said her voice hoarse and trembling.

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone_

She got out of bed and stood. She was afraid if she took a step forward he'd disappear like he did before.

"Harry is that you?" she asked.

_I recognize the way you make me feel_

_It's to think that you might not be real_

_I sense it now the water's getting deep_

With her arm outstretched in front of her, she took a step forward and like she feared, he vanished.

"NO!" she yelled and once again found herself covered in sweat and sitting up in bed. Finally calming herself down, she lay back down, hugging her pillow tight. Why was his memory torturing her so?

_I try to wash the pain away from me_

_Away from me_

The next day, she decided not to go to work. She stayed at home, walking around like a zombie. She hadn't felt so empty since Ron and Hermione told her the possibility of Harry being dead. She felt so abandoned and unloved. Harry had been the only one to give her that feeling of pure happiness and love. But where was he now?

_Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I close my eyes _

_It's you I see _

_You're everything I know that makes me believe_

She stared out the window. Beneath her apartment zoomed several cars and full of people trying to get from one place to the other. A man with dark hair caught her eye. He seemed to be making his way through the crowd. His hair was a mess and he wore round classes. Just like Harry. She made a mistake of blinking and once again, he was gone.

_I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone_

She touched the cold surface of the window. It was raining now. She felt so tortured, so hurt. Why was she seeing things? Was it really Harry? Over and over the questions flooded her mind. Yelling in frustration she threw her cup of tea against the wall and watched it shatter to a million pieces. Just like her heart had when she found out that the man she loved might never return.

_And when I touch your hand _

_It's then I understand_

_The beauty that's within_

_It's now that we begin_

"No," she said when she saw him again. This time he was standing there in the doorway of the living room. He was watching her with pure sadness. His arms her outstretched to her. Ginny shook her head. "NO! NO! You're not real!"

_You always light my way_

_I hope there never comes a day_

_No matter where I go_

_I always feel you so_

Slowly opening her eyes, she saw that he was indeed not real. Another figment of her imagination. Was she so heart broken she was going to go mad? Quivering, she stood up and walked upstairs to her room. She flopped down on the bed. What was she going to do?

_Cause you're everywhere to me_

_When I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know _

_That makes me believe_

She grabbed a pillow and hugged it with all her might. Maybe she was going mad. Maybe not. Maybe Harry was just afraid to be seen. Maybe that's why every time she saw him he disappeared right away. But why would he be afraid? He was a hero.

_I'm not alone _

She jumped up when she heard a loud crack coming from the bottom floor. Shaking, she took out her wand and slowly walked out of her room.

_Cause you're everywhere to me_

_And when I catch my breath it's you I breathe_

_You're everything I know that makes me believe_

_I'm not alone_

She was shaking terribly now. There emerging from her fireplace was a rather soot covered young man. It wasn't because a man was coming from her fireplace. It was because of the features that he had. Dark hair, bright green eyes covered by glasses. He looked very real. He turned and stopped immediately. Like her, he looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

"Harry?" she gulped.

He spoke this time. "Ginny."

Tears falling from her eyes, Ginny ran to him and gave him a long embrace. She'd missed him so much. Harry hugged her, sighing with content. He'd missed her terribly.

"Oh Ginny," he said his voice breaking.

"Shh," she whispered. "Let's just stay like this for a while okay?"

Harry nodded. "Okay."

_You're in everyone I see_

_So tell me_

_Do you see me?_

* * *

**Author's Note:** WHOA! lol. Okay, first of all. I want to apologize for such a crappy fic. Lol seriously this is the worst one I've ever written, but I thought I might as well post it up. So anyway, thanks for reading and don't forget to review! Haha this is my first and only HP/GW fic so ha!

**MarauderWormtail89**


End file.
